Relación:Finn y Rachel
La relación entre Finn y Rachel es una relación de noviazgo y una de las tres principales parejas de Glee. También son conocidos como Finnchel (Proveniente de Finn y Ra'chel'). Este nombre se hizo oficial durante el episodio Furt, donde Finn dice que a su noviazgo con Rachel lo llamaban de esa forma dentro del club Glee. Historias por Episodio [[Pilot|'Pilot']] Finn entra al club Glee. Historia Por Episodios Primera Temporada 'Pilot' A Favor Finn se mete al club glee, y conoce a Rachel. En Contra se revela que Finna es novio de Quinn. tambien se revela que Finn una ves tiro huevos ala casa de Rachel. y en ves de perdonarla, dice que no quiere ser el chico que le lanza huevos a la gente [[Showmance|'Showmance']] A Favor Finn dice que le gustó lo que Rachel dijo durante el Club de Celibato. Ellos se dan su primer beso. En Contra Finn se besa con Rachel, pero se excita, y se va dejando a Rachel bastante confundida 'Acafellas' A Favor Finn se siente orgullose de Rachel al despedir a Dakota Stanley 'Preggers ' En contra Finn se supone que va a tener un bebe junto a Quinn, dejando claro que entre el y rachel no puede haber algo [[The Rhodes Not Taken|'The Rhodes Not Taken']] A Favor Finn invita a Rachel a los bolos, y ellos se besan nuevamente. Esto es sólo para que Finn lleve de vuelta a Rachel al Club Glee, ya que ella lo había abandonado para poder ser parte del musical de la escuela. En Contra Rachel deja el club, y Finn la besa para tratar de convencerla de volver al club. Rachel se entera que Quinn esta embarazada de Finn y cachetea a Finn. 'Vitamin D' A Favor Finn mira los pechos de Rachel, durante una entrevista. en la emfermeria admite que esta enamorado de dos chicas, Quinn y Rachel. 'Throwdown' A Favor Finn le dice a Quinn que le gustaría que ella fuera más como Rachel, ya que ella se preocupaba por ellos. Finn aprecia que Rachel le de a Jacob su ropa interior para que no revele que Quinn está embarazada. 'Mash-Up ' A Favor Cuando Quinn limpia la cara del granizado a Finn, Rachel mira a Finn, pero cuando Puck canta Sweet Caroline para impresionar a Rachel, Finn se ve algo celoso. Cuando Rachel se besa con Finn imagina que se besa con Finn en ves de puck. En Contra Rachel sale con Puck, pero a Finn parece no importarle. 'Wheels' A Favor Finn ayuda Rachel con una reparacion de una silla de ruedas y Rachel dice que a la gente ella no le agrada generalmente,a lo que Finn responde que a el si le agrada. Rachel tambien ayuda a Finn a conseguir un trabajo para apoyar a Quinn y al bebe 'Ballad' A Favor Finn mira el trasero de Rachel cuando canta "Endless Love" con Will Shuester. En Contra Rachel tiene un enamoramiento con Will Shuester, olvidando a Finn. 'Hairography' A Favor Finn se encuentra bastante sorprendido con el nuevo look de Rachel, cuando la ves por primera vez. Rachel le dice a Kkurt que tiene sentimientos hacia Finn. mas tarde en el episodio Finn le dice a Rachel que le gusta la manera en como se vestia antes en ves de su nuevo look. En Contra Kurt engaña a Rachel para intentar quedarse con Finn, lo que hace que Rachel se sienta como una onta frente a Finn ya que le dio el look que una "triste payasa prostituta" lo que ha Finn no le agarada. Finn se va avegornzado de su cita con Rachel. Al final del episodio Finn le dice a Quinn que la quiere y Rachel y kurt observan eso y ven como Finn y Quinn se van felices por los pasillos de la escuela. Mattress A Favor. Rachel le pide a Finn que sean capitanes, el acepta y tienen un momento cantando. En contra. Finn falta a la secion de fotos y Rachel se enoja. 'Sectionals' A Favor Finn regresa al club, para ayudarlos en las seccionales, y le dice a Rachel que es tiempo para tomar el reflector y cantar. y el sonrie y le dice que no lo arruine. 'Hell-O ' A Favor Finn y Rachel son pareja en este episodio, segun Rachel, pero el termina con ella; Mas tarde Finn le pregunta si pueden volver a ser novios, pero ella no lo mira ala cara y le dice que no deberian estar mas tiempo juntos para evitar el drama en el club, cuando en realidad ella esta saliendo con Jesse. Pero Finn le dice que no es el tipo que conoces en una tienda de musica al que puedes mandar a volar, y que no se rinde tan facil, dejando claro que no se rendira con Rachel En Contra Mientras que Finn y Rachel intentan ir a algo mas serio Finn sale en una cita con Brittany y Santana. y Finn termina con Rachel, Rachel canta Gives You Hell. Rachel conoce a Jesse, y se enamora de el. dejando a Finn con el corazon roto. al final del episodio le miente a Finn sobre Jesse: ella tampien tiene el corazon roto, y durante la presentacion de New Direction de Hello Goodbye. Rachel se va en lagrimas del escenario 'The Power Of Madonna' A Favor Ellos cantan Borderline/Open Your Heart haciendo obvio que ambos tienen sentimienos el uno al otro. Finn se acuesta con Santana, pero el dice que no siente nada despues de tener relaciones con ella, mostrando que de verdad ama a Rachel En Contra Finn tiene sexo con santana, y Rachel le miente a Finn sobre tener sexo con Jesse. 'Bad Reputation ' En Contra Rachel hace un video musical de Run Joey Run, con Finn/Jesse/Puck, remarcando que los tres se morian por ella, enojando a los tres; Finn dice que eso es basura. 'Laryngitis' A Favor Finn ayuda a Rachel a darse cuenta que no ha perdido su voz. Finn acompaña a Rachel al doctor, donde le pregunta que cuando se dara cuenta que el es mejor que Jesse, y Finn canta Jessie's Girl para demostrarle que es mejor que Jesse [[Dream On|'Dream On']] En Contra Jesse ayuda a Rachel a buscar a su mama. [[Funk|'Funk']] A Favor Despues de que Rachel y Jesse terminaran, Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline le lanzan huevos a Rachel, y Finn defiende a Rachel. 'Journey to Regionals' A Favor Despues de enterarse que Sue seria una juez en las regionales, todo el club se deprime, y Finn agarra coraje y le dice que deberia ser mas optimista como co-capitana del club, y ella lo besa. En las regionales cuando estan a punto de cantar "Faithfully" Finn le dice a rachel que la ama. Despues d elas regionales ellos se toman de las manos mientras Will y puck canatan "Over the Rainbow", y Rachel se recuesta en los hombros de Finn mientras enlazan manos, y la temporada termina. Segunda Temporada [[Audition|'Audition']] Por culpa de Rachel Sunshine se va a Vocal Adrenaline y todos se esnojan, Finn hablas con Rachel y ella piensa que el le va a terminar pero el le dice que nunca va a terminar con ella y se besan. [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] Finn asks Rachel if she's cool with him not being on the football team and she says yes because she won't have to think about what song to sing to him if he got injured on the field and him running off with some cheerleader. Finn gets angry with her and dosen't defend her when Brittany and Santana make fun of her clothes. When Rachel appears at school wearing a slutty outfit, Finn feels uncomfortable because all guys are looking at her. She soon realizes that if their relationship's gonna work, they have to give some space to each other, she gives him her blessing to re join the football team if he can. After Finn gets back on the team, Rachel changes out of her clothes and gives Finn an choice, her or the football team. After, Rachel apologizes, admitting she did that because she wanted him all for herself, and sings The Only Exception to Finn. Finn smiles throughout the whole song. [[Grilled Cheesus|'Grilled Cheesus ']] After suggesting that she wants to marry Finn, and that their children should be raised Jewish, they kiss and she lets him touch her breasts. [[Duets|'Duets']] Rachel and Finn team up to make Sam Evans win the contest. They sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart. When Rachel says she's selfish, Finn tells her that he still likes her. Rachel says Finn has inspired her to become a better person. They share a kiss. They are trying to come up with an idea to lose the duet competition, and Rachel hugs Finn when he figures out how to lose. Sam asks Finn if he still has feelings for Quinn, Finn tells him he is in love with Rachel. When Rachel and Finn see Quinn and Sam get together to do their duet, Finn and Rachel high five each other happily. When Mr Schuester reveals the winners of the duet competition (Sam and Quinn), Finn tells Rachel "We did it, babe". [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|'The Rocky Horror Glee Show']] The Glee club are performing the "The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Rachel is playing Janet and Finn is playing Brad. Finn is uncomfortable with the fact that he has to perform in his underwear because he is insecure about his body. She helps to make him feel more comfortable. She says how he thinks she is hot despite not looking like Brittany or Santana or Quinn. She feels the same about him. She calls him the hottest guy in school. They hug. During Hot Patootie they are also dancing together and Finn wraps his arms around Rachel at the end of the song. [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']] There is a scene of Finn and Rachel making out in the beginning of this episode that is a flashback of Finn's. In Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, Finn sings to Rachel. [[Furt|'Furt']] Finn tells Santana he doesn't want to tell Rachel that he and Santana had sex because he loves Rachel and doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Rachel walks in with no knowledge of their conversation. After Santana leaves, Rachel shows off her dress to Finn, who says she looks amazing. She notices he looks a little troubled, but he simply says that he really loves her. She replies the same. During the ceremony in Carole and Burt's wedding, both, along with the rest of the Glee club, sing "Marry You". After Carole and Burt exchange some words, Finn looks back at Rachel, who sheds a tear and shares a smile with him. During the performance of "Just the Way You Are", Rachel smiles as Finn performs and later, they are seen dancing happily together. [[A Very Glee Christmas|'A Very Glee Christmas']] Rachel kisses Finn when they are looking for a tree, though he refuses to restart the relationship and officially ends it. However, while decorating Mr. Schuester's tree, they share a look, and after Rachel looks away Finn holds his gaze several moments longer, hinting he may not be over her. They also sang Last Christmas together. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Even though they are officially not dating anymore. Finn looks extremely sad when Puck & Rachel are singing "Need You Now" together. When Rachel, Mercedes & Tina say they are joining the football team, Finn looks impressed. When the girls are walking down the pitch in their football gear, Finn smiles, he then runs up to Rachel first & pats her on the head. He also helps Rachel in the game, by pointing to the spot where she needs to be. [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] Finn does have moments with Quinn. However, he gave Rachel a necklace, and tells her that he believes in her. Quinn tells Finn he needs to figure out what is going on between Rachel and him because he's always staring at her. Rachel comes to tend to Finn while he is sick. Later, Finn tells Rachel that she is beautiful when she says how pretty Quinn is. Also, when she asked him if he felt any fireworks with her when he kissed her, he did hesitate, but smiled and was about to reply before she thought she knew his answer, and seemed like he was about to say that he still loved her. He also objects to Rachel saying that there is no place for her with him saying "That's not true." She leaves and decides to focus more on her career. She sings Firework with Finn as her inspiration. thumb|259px [[Comeback|'Comeback']] Finn is still pursing Quinn. However, he supported Rachel's idea to write an original song, and suggests she write an amazing song and prove the rest fo the club wrong. He also says he believes in her, showing he may not be over her and cares for her a great deal. He also says he "liked the Rachel he saw in there today" and thinks "she's Rachel making a comeback". Rachel smiles which hints that she is not over Finn. 'Blame it on the Alcohol' Finn helps Rachel with her original song. They hug and both smile while in each others arms. Finn seems to be over Quinn and spends most of his time at the party with Rachel. In the scene in the choir room, Rachel and Finn are seen sitting next to each other for the first time since their break up and laugh with each other, showing the tension between them has been broken. At the end of the episode, Blaine decides he is "100% gay" and Rachel is not upset. She decides to use this as her song writing inspiration. 'Original Song' Finn helps Rachel with her new original song. At regionals, Rachel and Finn are staring at each other during the Warbler's performance of "Candles", even though Quinn disrupts it. Rachel also dedicates "Get it Right" to Finn, and when she sings it, Finn seems very moved and touched, smiling at her performance, and almost seeming as if to have a revelation. Rachel and Finn hug at the end of their performance, paralleling that of regionals in the first season. 'New York' Rachel tiene que elegir entre amor y su carrera, pero finalmente elige su carrera y Finn queda con el corazon roto despues de cantarle una balada que es rechazada estando en Nueva York. En medio de las nacionales, Finn y Rachel se besan en medio de su actuacion en el escenario. Eso los hace perder, ya de vuelta al colegio, Finn y Rachel estan juntos y van a escuchar la ultima reunion del glee club del año. Canciones Duetos (Temporada 1) *No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. (Throwdown) *Smile (Lily Allen) by Lily Allen. (Mattress) *Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *Faithfully by Journey (Journey) Duetos (Temporada 2) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and KiKi Dee. (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again by Billy Preston and Syeeta Wright. (Duets) *Dammit Janet from Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Last Christmas by Wham! (A Very Glee Christmas) *Pretending by Glee. (New York) Otras canciones *You're The One That I Want . (Pilot/Hairography) *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. (Pilot) *Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. (Throwdown) *Imagine by John Lennon (Hairography) *You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones (Sectionals) *My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (Sectionals) *Hello Goodbye by The Beatles (Hell-O) *Run Joey Run by David Geddes (Bad Reputation) *Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler (Bad Reputation) *One by U2. (Laryngitis) *SING by My Chemical Romance. (Comeback) Cantadas juntos en una grupo musical *Push It by Salt-n-Pepa (Showmance) *Somebody To Love by Queen (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Jump by Van Halen (Mattress) *Smile by Charlie Chaplin. (Mattress) *Like a Prayer by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' by Journey. (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) by Journey. (Journey) *One of Us by Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *Marry You by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *Loser Like Me (Original Song) *Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *I Love New York/New York, New York by Madonna/From "On the Town" (New York) *Light Up the World (New York) Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relación Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Parejas del club glee